The present application relates to a heating system for an oven. More specifically, the present application relates to a convection heating system for an oven.
Ovens mounted in a wall or as part of a range are generally known. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, many such ovens include an oven cavity and a convection system. The convection system typically includes one or more axial fans and a baffle. The fan or fans create an air flow through openings in the back wall of the oven cavity. The baffle obscures the fan and directs the air flow to desired areas of the oven cavity.